gurps_westward_boundfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons technology has rapidly advanced since the Civil War. The invention of nitrocellulose-based "Clean Powder" by John Joseph MacAllen in 1878 has allowed firearms that produce little to no smoke and virtually no fouling, in addition to much greater power. Most people still use old black powder, but the latest technology has begun to slowly spread across the continent and experiments are being performed in reliable self-powered automatics. Seeing the ripe market of the Free State of the West, many international arms dealers have become involved in importing weapons from around the world. Most modern guns use metallic cartridges, but many older weapons that used loose powder and bullet or combustible paper cartridges are in use. Paper cartridges that are meant to be torn open for use are all compatible with guns that use the same loading method in the same caliber unless noted. Guns that use combustible paper cartridges (such as percussion revolvers) can still be loaded with cartridges that are torn apart to load, and any gun that doesn't require metallic cartridges can still be loaded with separate powder and ball. While much slower than cartridges, gunpowder and lead are commonly available even in the most backwater settlements. Clean Powder is not only cleaner than black powder, it's much stronger. Using Clean ammo in a black powder gun can risk destroying it; older guns can be reinforced to load Clean Powder by paying 100% the cost of the gun to upgrade it. Melee Arkansas Toothpick Bone Knife Bowie Knife Confederate Pike FX Richter Knife Pistol Gunstock War Club Katar Pistol Lance Marine Mameluke Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword Model 1833 Dragoon Saber Model 1840 Army Noncommissioned Officers' Sword Model 1840 Cavalry Saber Model 1840 Light Artillery Saber Model 1850 Foot Officer Sword Model 1852 Navy Officer Sword Model 1860 Cavalry Saber Model 1860 Cutlass Push Dagger Spear Stone Club Sword Pistol Tomahawk Wooden Club Muscle-Powered Ranged Weapons Atlatl Bow & Arrow Pistols Austrian Model 1862 Cavalry Pistol (.547 caliber) Buggy Pistol (.32 caliber) Case & Willard Underhammer Pistol (.31 caliber) Colt Derringer (.41 Short) Damascus Knife Pistol (.38 caliber) Dreyse M1835 (9.6mm Dreyse) Duckfoot Pistol (.44 caliber) ELG Muff Pistol (.36 caliber) Elgin Cutlass Pistol (.54 caliber) Frank Wesson Dagger Pistol (.41 Short) Frank Wesson No. 42 Pocket Rifle (.32 Rimfire) Hammond Bulldog (.44 Henry) Hawken Pistol (.50 caliber) Harrington Volley Pistol (.31 caliber) Highland Pistol (.52 caliber) Hollis Cheltenham Percussion Pistol (.47 caliber) Horsley York Boot Pistol (.75 caliber) J. Krider Double-Barreled Pistol (.45 caliber) Lancaster Howdah Pistol (.577 Snider) Laumann 1891 (7.8x19mm) Lindsay Young American (.41 caliber) M1777 Charleville Pistol (.69 caliber) M1808 (.58 caliber) M1816 (.54 caliber) M1819 (.52 caliber) M1855 (.58 caliber) Merwin & Bray Derringer (.22 Short) Pattern 1756 Elliott Light Dragoon Pistol (.60 caliber) Perry Breechloading Percussion Pistol (.52 caliber) Philadelphia Deringer (.41 caliber) Remington-Elliot Derringer (.32 Rimfire) Remington M1866 (.41 Short) Remington M1871 Army (.50 Remington) Remington M1876 Centennial (.45 Remington) Remington-Rider Magazine Pistol (.32 Rimfire) Remington-Rider Parlor Pistol (.17 caliber) Renwick-Locke Dueling Pistol (.50 caliber) Rollin White Pistol (.32 Rimfire) Ruggles Underhammer Pistol (.36 caliber) Sacramento Arms Breechloading Pistol (.54 caliber) Sharps Breechloading Pistol (.36 caliber) Sharps Derringer (.22 Short) Stevens-Conlin First Issue Pistol (.22 Short) Victor Colette Gravity-Fed Repeating Pistol (.42 Rocket Ball) Volcanic Pistol (.41 Rocket Ball) Westley Richards "Monkey-Tail" Pistol (.451 caliber) Williamson Derringer (.41 caliber/.41 Short) Winchester Bolt-Action Pistol (.22 Short) W.W. Marston Breechloading Pistol (.44 caliber) W.W. Marston Pepperbox (.32 Rimfire) Revolvers Abadie M1878 (9mm Swiss Ordnance) Aetna Arms Company Revolver (.22 Short) Allen & Thurber Pepperbox (.31 caliber) Allen & Wheelock Navy Revolver (.38 Rimfire) Beaumont-Adams (.442 caliber) British Bulldog (.44 Webley) Butterfield Revolver (.41 caliber) Cochran Turret Revolver (.36 caliber) Colt 1849 Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Colt 1851 Navy (.36 caliber) Colt 1855 Sidehammer Revolver (.28 caliber) Colt 1860 Army (.44 caliber) Colt Dragoon (.44 caliber) Colt House Revolver (.41 Short) Colt New Line (.38 Rimfire) Colt Open Top (.44 Henry) Colt Open Top Pocket Model (.22 Short) Colt Paterson (.36 caliber) Colt Paterson Baby (.28 caliber) Colt Single Action Army (.45 Long Colt) Colt Walker (.44 caliber) C.S. Pettengill Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) Devisme M1859 (11mm Devisme) Dreyse-Kufahl Revolver (9.6mm Dreyse) Gasser-Kropatschek M1876 (11.3x36mm) Griswold & Gunnison 1860 Revolver (.36 caliber) James Harper Transition Revolver (.45 caliber) John Walch Navy Revolver (.36 caliber) John Walch Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) John Walch Pocket Pepperbox (.31 caliber) Kerr's Patent Revolver (.44 caliber) Lefaucheux 20-Shot Pinfire Revolver (7.65mm Lefaucheux) Lefaucheux M1854 (12mm Lefaucheux) LeMat (.42 caliber/20 gauge muzzleloader) LeMat Baby (.32 caliber/.41 caliber) Mangeot & Comblain Revolver (.44 caliber) MAS 1873 Chamelot-Delvigne (11mm French Ordnance) Mershon & Hollingsworth Self-Cocking Revolver (.44 caliber) Merwin & Bray Plant's Patent Revolver (.42 Cupfire) Moore's Belt Revolver (.32 Teat-Fire) Moore's Patent Revolver (.32 Rimfire) Perrin M1859 (11mm Perrin) Reid Knuckle-Duster (.22 Short) Remington M1875 (.44 Remington) Remington New Model Army (.44 caliber) Remington New Model Navy (.36 caliber) Remington New Model Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Rogers & Spencer Army Model Revolver (.44 caliber) Rupertus Model 8 Pepperbox (.22 Short) Savage 1861 Navy (.36 caliber) Silver & Fletcher Expert Auto-Ejecting Revolver (.45 Webley) Slocum Revolver (.32 Rimfire) Smith & Wesson No. 1 (.22 Short) Smith & Wesson No. 2 (.32 Long) Smith & Wesson No. 3 (.44 American) Smith & Wesson Schofield (.45 Schofield) Starr Army Revolver (.44 caliber) Tranter Revolver (.44 caliber) Tranter Man-Stopper (.577 Boxer) Tranter Model 1868 (.45 Webley) Von Steiger Auto-Ejecting Revolver (10.4mm Swiss Ordnance) Webley RIC (.44 Webley) Wesson & Leavitt Dragoon (.40 caliber) Whitney-Beals Pocket Revolver (.31 caliber) Whitney Navy Revolver (.36 caliber) Shotguns Bain-Spencer M1879 (12 Gauge) Blunderbuss (2.5 inch) Blunderbuss Pistol (1 inch) Colt Model 1855 (10 Gauge) Colt Model 1855 Pistol (10 Gauge) Double-Barreled Caplock Shotgun (10 Gauge) Eclipse Meteor (10 Gauge) LaMont Blunderbuss (20 Gauge Pinfire) LaMont Blunderbuss Pistol (20 Gauge Pinfire) Loomis IXL No. 15 (12 Gauge) Remington Hammer Lifter (10 Gauge) Roper Revolving Shotgun (12 Gauge) Wells Fargo Stagecoach Shotgun (12 Gauge) Wesson Damascus Double-Barreled Shotgun (12 Gauge) Muskets Brown Bess (.75 caliber) Charleville M1763 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1766 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 (.69 caliber) Charleville M1777 Carbine (.69 caliber) Collier Revolving Musket (.69 caliber) Hall Revolving Musket (.38 caliber) Harrington Volley Gun (.50 caliber) Kalthoff Repeating Flintlock (.50 caliber) M1840 Hall-North Carbine (.58 caliber) Nock's Revolving Carbine (.44 caliber) Nock's Volley Gun (.55 caliber) Springfield Model 1795 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1812 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1816 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1822 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1840 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1842 (.69 caliber) Springfield Model 1847 Musketoon (.69 caliber) Rifles 1792 Contract Rifle (.49 caliber) Adam Schurk Schuetzen Rifle (.45-70 Government) Austrian Model 1840 Cavalry Carbine (.69 caliber) Baker Rifle (.625 caliber) Ball & Williams Ballard Rifle (.44 Ballard) Billinghurst Buck & Ball (.40 caliber/12 gauge muzzleloader) Billinghurst Pill-Lock Revolving Rifle (.40 caliber) Bennett & Haviland Chain Rifle (.40 caliber) Brunswick Rifle (.704 caliber) Burnside Carbine (.54 Burnside) Calisher & Terry Carbine (.568 caliber) Chassepot M1866 (11mm Chassepot) Cochran Turret Rifle (.36 caliber) Cofer Rampart Rifle (.40 Cofer) Collier Revolving Rifle (.58 caliber) Colt-Berdan Rifle (.42 Berdan) Colt Model 1861 Special Musket (.58 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Revolving Carbine (.44 caliber) Colt Model 1855 Sporting Rifle (.56 caliber) Colt Paterson Model 1839 Deluxe Carbine (.525 caliber) Colt Paterson Ring Lever Rifle (.40 caliber) Cosmopolitan Carbine (.54 caliber) Dreyse Model 1857 Cavalry Carbine (15.4mm Dreyse) Dreyse Model 1862 (15.4mm Dreyse) Ethan Allen Falling-Block Rifle (.44 Henry) Evans M1873 (.44 Evans) Evans M1877 (.44 Evans Long) Evans M1879 (.32-40 Evans) Ferguson Rifle (.65 caliber) Frank Wesson Double (.44 Henry/14 Gauge) Frank Wesson No. 2 Creedmoor (.38 Wesson) Frank Wesson Rifle (.44 Henry) Gallager Carbine (.525 Gallager) Gewehr Früwirth M1872 (.43 Früwirth) Gibbs-Farquharson Rifle (.360 Rook) Girandoni Air Rifle (.46 caliber) Graham Turret Rifle (.60 caliber) Gras M1866/74 (11x59mm Gras) Greene Carbine (.54 caliber) Greene Rifle (.54 caliber) Gwynn & Campbell Union Carbine (.52 caliber) Harper's Ferry Model 1803 (.54 caliber) Hawken Rifle (.50 caliber) Henry Rifle (.44 Henry) Hillard Underhammer Pistol-Rifle (.44 caliber) Hunt-Jennings Repeating Rifle (.54 Rocket Ball) Hunt Volition Repeater (.54 Rocket Ball) Infanteriegewehr Modell 1842/59 (18x25mm) Jäger Rifle (.54 caliber) Jenks Carbine (.54 caliber) J.M. Browning Harmonica Rifle (.54 caliber) Joslyn Model 1862 Carbine (.54 Joslyn) Joslyn Model 1864 Carbine (.56-52 Spencer) Kendall Rifle (.54 caliber) Kentucky Rifle (.45 caliber) Lancaster Express Rifle (.450 Express) LeMat Carbine (.44 caliber) LeMat Lancaster Carbine (.44-40 Winchester) Lorenz Rifle (.54 caliber) M1817 Common Rifle (.54 caliber) M1819 Hall Rifle (.525 caliber) M1841 Mississippi Rifle (.58 caliber) M1843 Hall-North Carbine (.58 caliber) Macon Armory M1877 (.577 Macon) Marlin-Ballard No. 2 Sporting Rifle (.38 Ballard) Marlin-Ballard No. 6 Schuetzen Rifle (.32-40 Ballard) Martini-Henry Mk. II (.577/450 Martini-Henry) Mauser M1871 (11x60mm Mauser) Morris & Brown Repeating Rifle (.44 Henry) Morse Carbine (.50 Morse) Nauvoo M1879 (.45-70 Government) North & Skinner Revolving Rifle (.44 caliber) Palmer Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Pattern 1853 Enfield (.577 caliber) Peabody 1862 Carbine (.50 Rimfire) Pieper Revolving Carbine (.38 Pieper) Pieper Volley Rifle (.22 Pieper) Porter Turret Rifle (.40 caliber) Pritchard Air Rifle (.50 caliber) Remington No. 1 Long Range Creedmoor (.44-90 Remington Special) Remington No. 2 Cartridge Cane Rifle (.32 Rimfire) Remington Rolling Block Rifle (.45-70 Government) Remington Rolling Block Carbine (.50-70 Government) Remington Revolving Rifle (.44 caliber) Remington Revolving Rifle Model 2 (.44 Long) Remington Split Breech Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Richmond 1862 Carbine (.58 caliber) Roberts Double Rifle (.450 Express) Roper Revolving Rifle (.41 caliber) Sharps & Hankins M1862 Navy Carbine (.56-52 Spencer) Sharps M1849 (.44 caliber) Sharps M1852 Carbine (.52 caliber) Sharps M1874 Sporting Rifle (.50-90 Sharps) Sharps M1874 Creedmoor Rifle (.45-70 Government) Sharps Pistol-Rifle (.38 caliber) Smith Carbine (.50 Smith) Smith-Jennings Repeating Rifle (.54 Rocket Ball) Smith & Wesson Model 320 (.32 S&W) Snider-Enfield Mk. I (.577 Snider) Snider-Enfield Mk. III Artillery Carbine (.577 Snider) Spencer M1860 Rifle (.56-56 Spencer) Spencer M1860 Carbine (.56-56 Spencer) Spencer M1865 Carbine (.56-50 Spencer) Springfield M1855 (.58 caliber) Springfield M1861 (.58 caliber) Springfield Model 1861 Blanket Gun (.58 caliber) Springfield Model 1866 (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1868 (.50-70 Government) Springfield Model 1869 Cadet Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield M1871 Ward-Burton (.50-70 Government) Springfield M1870 Remington-Navy Rifle (.50-70 Government) Springfield M1873 (.45-70 Government) Springfield M1873 Carbine (.45-70 Government) Springfield M1875 Officer's Model (.45-70 Government) Starr Carbine (.54 caliber) Stevens Bicycle Gun (.22 Short) Tibert Revolving Rifle (.38-50 Tibert) Treeby Chain Rifle (.54 caliber) Triplett & Scott Repeater (.56-50 Spencer) Vetterli M1869/71 Carbine (.41 Swiss) Vetterli M1878 (.41 Swiss) Volcanic Pistol Carbine (.41 Rocket Ball) Volcanic Rifle (.41 Rocket Ball) Warner Revolving Rifle (.40 caliber) Werndl-Holub M1867 (.44 Werndl) Wesson & Leavitt Revolving Rifle (.40 caliber) Westley Richards Deeley-Edge Rifle (.577/450 Martini-Henry) Westley Richards Deeley-Edge Second Model Rifle (.308 Westley) Westley Richards "Monkey-Tail" Carbine (.451 caliber) Westley Richards Patent 1869 Sporting Rifle (.450 No. 1 Musket) Whittier Revolving Rifle (.58 caliber) Whitworth Rifle (.451 caliber) Winchester M1866 (.44 Henry) Winchester M1873 (.44-40 Winchester) Winchester M1876 (.45-75 Winchester) W.W. Marston Percussion Rifle (.54 caliber) Machine Guns Agar Gun (.58 caliber) Billinghurst Requa Battery (.52 caliber) Gardner Gun (.45-70 Government) Gatling Model 1866 (.50-70 Government) Gatling Model 1874 (.45-70 Government) Gatling Model 1874 Camel Gun (.45-70 Government) Cannons 3-Inch Ordnance Rifle (3 inch bolt) 10-Pounder Parrott Rifle (10 pound bolt) M1829 32-Pounder Gun (32 pound bolt) M1841 Mountain Howitzer (12 pound ball) M1841 6-Pounder Gun (6 pound ball) M1857 12-Pounder Napoleon (12 pound ball) Grenades Cast Iron Grenade Fire Bottle Hanes Excelsior Grenade Ketchum Grenade Tin Can Grenade Mines Land Torpedo Rockets Congreve Rockets Hale Rockets